Tasuke
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Um jogador kemari de Owari. Filho de um criador de tofu e irmão de Okatsu."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos castanhos escuros espetados e olhos negros. Ele usa roupas tradicionais verdes com mangas verde-escuras. Enredo Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 12 . Ele foi visto jogando futebol com seus amigos. Depois disso, ele conheceu Tenma , Shinsuke e Aoi . Mais tarde, ele apareceu com sua irmã, Okatsu . Ele também se curva quando Nobunaga veio. Ele também ficou surpreso quando Nobunaga parou um cavalo com a mão. Ele jogou como atacante para Raimon no episódio 13 . Na segunda metade, ele jogou como defensor, a fim de ajudá-los a jogar futebol. No episódio 14 , ele assiste Raimon entrar no festival. No episódio 15 , depois de saber que Tenma e os outros são do futuro, ele, Shishimaru e Gorouta tentaram aprender uma nova defesa hissatsu, Ichiyajou . Mais tarde foi usado no episódio 16 , onde foi usado para bloquear um dos brotos do Protocolo Omega 2.0 . Apenas falhou contra as filmagens de Beta Keshin Armed . No episódio 17 , ele e os outros usaram Ichiyajou novamente. Quando Beta recebeu a bola, ele usou seu rosto para bloquear o passe. No final, Raimon venceu com 3-2. Ele foi visto que ele estava feliz com a vitória de Raimon junto com os outros. Antes de Raimon partir, Tasuke foi visto conversando com Tenma e ele disse que estava feliz por poder aprender futebol e teve a chance de jogar futebol com Tenma. Depois que Raimon partiu, ele estava tentando confortar Okatsu quando ela estava chorando. Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Tasuke, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Jingo *'Jogador' : Shishimaru *'Tópico' : Assistência (O tópico da ajuda, obtido em Vaucouleurs ) *'Tópico' : Viagem (Tópico de viagem, obtido na era de Bakumatsu ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 910 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Tasuke, pelo menos cinco jogadores do mesmo mestre de comunidade devem ser recrutados primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Artigo' : Sewayaki Toalha (incomodar toalha, aleatoriamente Caiu De Espadas e pêlos (Tsuru' e Heazu) Na Central Square Garden futebol Em Odaiba ) *'Item' : Pergaminho Divertido (Pergaminho interessante, descartado aleatoriamente de Ohige Blast na rota da esquerda de Kanda Satoko ) *'Foto' : Lavanderia Pendurada (Imagem da lavanderia, tirada na Mansão Kogarashi ) *'Tópico' : Férias no Exterior ( Tópico de viagem ao exterior, obtido na ponte de Odaiba ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas ou totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 103 *'Kick': 97 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 100 *'Freedom': 78 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 103 *'Kick': 97 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 100 *'Freedom': 200 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Groves N' *'Owari se opõe' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Okosama Eleven' *'Owari se opõe' Galeria Tasuke in his Raimon uniform.png|Tasuke in Raimon. Tasuke encouraging his friends.png|Tasuke encouraging Shishimaru and Gorouta. Tasuke stopping the ball.png|Tasuke stopping the ball. IG-08-029.png|IG-08-029. Trivialidades *Seu nome significa literalmente "grande assistente" ou "ajuda", que se refere à sua personalidade de apoio e também seu papel na história. Navegação